1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having a movable display and a hinge of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as portable phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) etc. are becoming more and more popular. Most electronic devices are often equipped with displays for displaying information.
Some electronic devices have displays that are both rotatable and slidable relative to main bodies of the electronic devices. One such electronic device has a display that firstly slides to a predetermined position, and then rotates at this position. A hinge is usually used to rotatably mount the display to the main body of the electronic device. However, the hinge is generally mounted to the display and the main body via many screws. Usually, these screws are so small that it is difficult to install them. It is laborious and time-consuming to manipulate the screws.
Therefore, an electronic device which overcomes the above-described deficiencies is desired.